Buried under the weight
by Lost In The Wreckage
Summary: Set after Grave Digger, slightly uncanon and the start of the slash relationship between the two men. Hope you enjoy.


**Hey here comes Nick && Greg. Set after Grave Digger when Nick is in hospital. Slightly uncanon and the start of the slash relationship of the two men. Hope you like. **

The sky was dark just like the emotions of the Las Vegas crime lab who up until a few moments ago were yelling for their colleague, for their friend. None of them felt like doing anything but there were people with families who had to return home no matter what occurred during their work hours, Gil and Sara had to go back to the lab in order to process left over evidence before they could do anything else meaning that Warrick could go with Nick in the ambulance. Catherine swung the doors open joining him as the vehicle rushed forward it's lights flashing through the streets it needed to be quicker.

"Hurry" yelled Catherine running her hair behind her eye "Hold in there"

Greg stormed into the waiting area his hair half brushed and wearing his clothes from the night before. However for once he didn't care in the slightest of what people thought about him, he was currently in his own thoughts begging with all his heart that his friend was okay. Nick had only been brought in to the hospital an hour go meaning that he had only been above ground for two hours, he couldn't even being to think of what it must of been like to be trapped underground with ants crawling all over his body biting into his skin and his air slowly running out while the glass container cracked around him. Hell was the only word that came to mind which was exactly why Greg needed to see him.

He rushed past the front desk ignoring the nurses who called out to him until three of them jumped in front of the male blocking his way. Feeling in no state to argue to explain the situation he lifted his CSI badge to the with an annoyed smile escaping his lips before continuing on his way. No he wasn't the top investigator and no he didn't really have a reason to barge past the females apart from the fact that one of his best friends was lying in a hospital bed probably scared to death, Greg wasn't going to just sit in the waiting room. Bumping into a couple he yelled out in anger before noticing the blonde haired female with a serious expression on her face and the black male standing beside her, Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown AKA his supervisors.

"Greg calm down he's okay" soothed Catherine who normally would of moaned if someone had bumped into her but she understand exactly how the CSI felt "We can't go in yet they're running some tests, giving his oxygen, they will look after him"

"When can we see him?" he asked frowning in annoyance.

"Not for a few hours, Gil phoned to let us know that everyone is fine" explained Warrick placing a hand on the other males shoulder "We can't do anything here, the Doctor's told us to go home and rest. They will call us when he's up"

"No" he told them quickly staring ferociously into their faces.

"Look I have to go for Lindsay but if you are staying than call me as soon as he wakes and I mean as song as he wakes up. Got it?"

"Yeah, okay"

On that note Catherine pulled her phone from her pocket checking the multiple messages from her daughter with a long sigh, she was worried about Nick too. With a wave and a quick hug to both of them she darted off down the corridor her feet connecting loudly onto the tilted floor echoing down the nearly empty corridors like a surround sound system. Greg pulled up an uncomfortable wooden chair where he was able to feel slight relaxation in his muscles while rubbing his eyes rapidly in order to stay awake. Upon watching this Warrick let out a gentle laugh as he dug deeply into his jeans pocket pulling out a hand full of change with a look of glee carved onto his face.

"You need some coffee" he exclaimed rolling his eyes "I'll be right back"

"Huh? Yeah" agreed the male half listening to what was being said however he soon heard Warrick's mobile being sent off followed by a yell of anger.

"Shit" moaned the male running back to where Greg sat handing him enough money for about twenty coffee's "I have to go homicide in some club, shot to the head no witnesses"

"Go"

"Tell him we are thinking about him and that he's an idiot for getting kidnapped and that if it ever happens again I will kill him myself"

"Ok. Go Nick would want you to"

"Yeah he would" Warrick agreed nodding gently "See you later"

Watching him disappear made the single male feel both disappointed and relieved. One one note they didn't have to sit around for hours making small talk and drinking more coffee than was medically advised in a few weeks, then on the other Greg was now alone having to keep himself entertained for the long wait. Of course Nick was worth it but trying to be calm or relaxed after what had happened was difficult to master for Greg let alone the man who had survived one of the most traumatic experiences that the CSI could think of. He still couldn't believe that the male from Texas was safe or more importantly was alive. The only thing separating them was a small white painted door which would be kicked down come morning if he hadn't heard anything by that point in time.

"I'm here Nick" he whispered rubbing his temple "I'm not going anywhere"

It took more than a few hours, six in fact before Nick was fully awake and the medical professionals were happy that he was up to seeing visitors with gave Greg the relief he needed. His anger had slowly vanished through out the night as worry had taken over before being taken over slightly by boredom but he hadn't moved. He wouldn't of broken him promise for the world to him some people were worth waiting your whole life for, Nick was one of those people. He was caring, protective actually cared about others, honest and such a great friend, not to mention appealing to the eye even Greg had noted that during their first meeting.

Silently walking into the room the new CSI carefully shut the door behind him taking a seat as close to the Texas male as possible. He knew he needed to let the team know that he was awake but for just a few minutes he wanted it to be just them two, it was selfish he knew yet that didn't stop him from keeping him mobile in his pocket switched off. Greg slowly rose his hand to the side of the white bed wanting to pull Nick into a hug but knew that the male would feel that he was losing his masculinity so instead let it floor gently onto the covers close to his ribs unaware of what Nick was currently going through.

Lifting his hands upwards he was met by a smooth glass surface that stopped inches above his face. That was when the panic set in, that was when he had began to struggle to yell out in anger to scream at the top of his lungs eventhough he knew that no one could hear him. The gun layed on his chest almost pleading with him to press it against his head and shoot himself to end the life that he had been given to stop the suffering but he wouldn't do that, he needed to be stronger than that. Thus he didn't, he left the gun alone right until those ants came crawling over his body ripping into his skin so quickly that all he could do was whimper out in pain tears joining the insects on the bottom of the coffin like contraption. At that point in time he felt it was over that he was going to die but he couldn't wait for that to happen so with tear striken eyes and a shaking hand he lifted the gun towards his head pressing it roughly against his skin slowly reaching toward the trigger.

Nick's eye's burst open followed by his body trying to sit upright yet failing, he was covered in sweat his naked torso slowly dripping with the stuff. Staring down to the bed he saw that he had ripped a hole in the sheet's the remains of which were clutched into his hands and trapped underneath his nail's.

"Nick?" he asked gently mouth shaking slightly at the site before him.

"Hmm G that you?" murmured the male his face bruised slightly, something that he had done to himself on the way into the hospital having felt like he was back in that box.

"Yeah it's me. You ok?"

"I'm glad your here" he exclaimed ignoring the other question thus clearly answering it.

"You will get through this Nicky, you have me and the lab. We are all behind you"

"Even Eckley?"

"Don't push it. You'd have to die for him to care"

"I thought I was going to"

Thankfully Nick couldn't see tears that were forming in his friend's eyes yet he remained quiet not wanting to let the other male know how he felt looking at the older male. Nick was covered in numerous red bites where the ants had fed on his body, they would of eaten him alive had he not remained still or had the rest of the crime lab not gotten to him in time. Greg didn't even want to think of how it would of turned out had the circumstances been any different, the lab were like a family they cared about each other. Frowning to a small sob that escaped his lips Sanders turned to turn towards Nick wanting to say anything that would make him feel himself but nothing would come out no matter how many times he opened his mouth.

"Greg how long have you been here?"

"Just a few minutes"

"G"

"Oh, just a few hours" he muttered looking towards the floor.

"Hours? You didn't need to do that"

"Yes, I did"

"Why?"

"Because I care about you, who doesn't?"

Without warning the door gently swung open to reveal Catherine, Warrick, Sara and Gil standing in a small huddle grins on their faces. Each came into the room telling the male how good it was to see him, glad that he was safe and informing him that he was on a leave for awhile. Nick while knowing that he needed the rest still wasn't happy about it. Only half an hour went by when the Texas male's parents came into the room, his mum crying while his father held her close. Rushing in the CSI's decided to make themselves be the ones to leave Gil stating that he needed to be with his family now.

"We are his family" muttered Catherine leaving the room with a wave at Nick "We will see you tomorrow, Lindsay wants to say hi"

Leaving the room last Greg took one final look at Nick who tried to smile back but flinched in pain stopping the other CSI in his tracks until his parents said on his bed checking his injuries. Stopping himself Sanders thrusted his hands into his pockets forcing himself with all his might to turn around and leave. Once he was halfway down the corridor Nick stared into the doorway his heart beat slowing slightly in despair wishing that his lab rat was there watching over him.

"Greggo"


End file.
